1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bedroom furniture and, more particularly, to a mattress support which eliminates the need for a conventional box springs.
2. Description of Related Art
Box springs have been used as a component of conventional bedding for decades. At one time the box spring was an important structural component necessary to hold the shape of a mattress which was placed on top of the springs. Modern mattress construction includes integral springs which make a mattress largely self supporting and the underlying box springs largely unnecessary except for the purpose of elevating the mattress to a desired level. It is, of course, known in the art to place a mattress directly onto a flat support, particularly if the mattress is for a twin bed. While this eliminates the need for a separate spring component, the support board is bulky and inconvenient to ship and to handle. It is also known to build a bed support with integral shelving beneath the bed for storage purposes. Such shelving occupies the space between the side rails of the bed and the floor which means that it is not possible to clean under the bed and in some cases, operability of the drawers may be adversely impacted by contact with a carpet.
All of the box springs known in the prior art are made from spring steel which is an increasingly costly material. Particularly in view of the fact that box springs are largely non-functional when used with modern mattresses, this creates a cost component which unnecessarily escalates the expense of a complete bed assembly.